Freddie fixes Jade & Tori
by Xemtlenc
Summary: This is the sequel to "Sex Lesson by Trina", while "Who did it to Trina". Freddie took advantage of his new stay in LA to use what his father had taught him on seduction and charm on a woman. Pairing: Future Jori, the story is centered on Jade/Tori/Freddie and changes of Freddie. Rated M for obvious reasons. Some characters will be sneaky and very OOC.
1. Relaxing before the Show

**A/N: Here the sequel, it happens a few months after Freddie met his father. I use Gary of "Victorious" because as you have seen the series, he has a certain relationship with Holly Vega (hey, it's not really confirmed but considering how Holly is perky in receiving his textos, it is suspect) and I use that detail for this part of the story.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Relaxing before the show**

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Friday in late morning**

Walking the school corridors, Tori is a little anxious for this afternoon for her production, featuring her eldest sister.

Trina does not sing (she will just spoken in an alien language) but this is the first production of Tori and she is a bit stressed. She is always a bit worried before a song or acting, as back to her old life before joining HA. She wanted to do something for her sister, who supported her (in her strange way), so Tori gave her the lead role, she invented a story of doll fly to André and Robbie, she did not think they'll believe her.

The last rehearsal of this Friday morning was good, better than the other times, so it should be okay for this afternoon.

Tori continues to walk the halls toward the bathroom of the most distant girls. She checks goshawks before entering inside. She turns on the switch to light up the empty bathroom and she enters an unoccupied cabin.

She did not come in this place to the urge. No, she came to "relax" in her own way, with the help of this hole in the wall with the edges covered with tape.

 **...**

Tori waits anxiously for a half an hour, sitting on the toilet. Normally, he should already be there.

Her life has changed since she met André Harris, Tori became more confident and she is emerged from the shadow of her sister. She quickly became best friends with André, to the point where they trust some secrets. He is a good person but when he comes to girls, he is a little macho and he has difficulty controlled his emotions.

It began when Tori wanted a cozy place to think quietly after her fight scene against Jade, she found the bathroom and she came in. But she heard footsteps and without understanding why she is hiding in this cabin. She heard the voice of André in the bathroom, she wondered what he was doing in the girls' bathroom. She heard him approach the wall, Tori notices a hole for the first time, and then she heard the sound of a zipper and the sex of André emerge from the hole.

André had spoken to her from one location to HA, where there is a "glory hole": of sex with a stranger and without taking the head in a relationship, but Tori was unaware that it was here. She wondered what to do in this situation, but when she heard André breath, she panicked and took his member in her mouth. It has become a sort of routine since.

Tori loves this practice (at least two to three times a week): it relieves her stress, she keeps her anonymity, there is a physical separation and she does not need to have a boyfriend, she gives only blowjobs by cons.

Tori did not tell at André that it was herself (Tori want not that he sees her like a whore), she accepts bad this part of her, as her parents and grandparents have her educated with traditional values, that it is an act of love between two people after marriage.

Not that Tori does not like Andrew, she has no romantic feelings for him.

She likes to feel something other than a good child and she loves it, her wicked little secret.

She rarely feels guilty because of her relationship with her sister, consequence of little investment their parent in their lives, but they have not more of that kind of relationship since she joined HA, except when she was to be the personal assistant of Trina, because of an agreement when they were children ... well, rather her "slave", she shivers thinking about it, her sister always had questionable tastes.

Tori shakes her head and she finally hears someone in the room, footsteps coming toward the hole in the wall, she is preparing to see the cock of eight inches of André. Her wish is fulfilled in seeing his sex arise from the hole but she is surprised by the difference in color.

This seems the same size as that of Andre but much thicker, she has already sucking other guys but they were not as big as André, a good surprise at least.

She sighed inwardly, she would have preferred to do with André today, what can she decide?

* * *

Tori kneaded with happily balls while she sucks this unknown.

She did this for a while now, as much as she enjoys, she already was delayed because of this unknown and she must also guaranteed of finish the last preparations of her game. Thenn she withdraws this cock of her mouth and leaves unconsciously escaped her next words.

"You could you hurry to come?" she said before of regret, she hopes that this person has not her recognized, it was supposed to be anonymous.  
"... Tori?" she hears the guy of other side.

She freezes, this guy knows her, but she seems to have already heard that voice somewhere, but she does not know where.

He can not open the door as she saw the handle turning door, she thanked the cab lock. Only, this guy is persistent, she sees tinkered on the lock and after a few seconds, the door opens, revealing the identity of her partner.

"I recognized good your voice" the brown boy said amused.  
"Hel- hello Freddie" she blushed with embarrassment "I was lost and I was stuck in and ..." she tries to lie but she is a very bad liar.  
"And it is by your good goodness that you kindly gave me pleasure with your pretty mouth?" Freddie said with an ironic smile.

She sighs, it could not walk easily.

"How did you do for unlocked the door?" Tori asks, it's not like him.  
"Years to see Sam pick locks, it's second nature now" he shrugs.  
"Why are you here? André should be there now?" she asked, wanting turned the conversation to her.  
"He had something else to do" Freddie shrugged "he told me to replace it to keep a good memory of LA during my stay."

Tori had put on his page "TheSlap"n her representation and she has invited Freddie to come and see as they become friends and stay in touch after the party of Kenan. He had accepted her invitation to stay and live in her house for the weekend.

"He did not tell me it was you, the 'girl with the mouth godlike'?" he smiles.  
"He ignores it" Tori admits "can you say nothing? I would like it to stay between us?"

Tori do not think Freddie will say something to someone, he is not that kind of person.

"No worries" Tori nods with a smile "but ..." he continued.

Tori looks anxious, she sees his mischievous look.

"Can you finished what you started?" he said, pointing his fly open and his cock still hard.

Tori swallow, she is a little nervous now that she knows that it's him. She had seen Freddie and Trina fucked in the bedroom of her big sister just a few hours after her parents left the house. Now, she knew why Trina had this big smile when she told her that Freddie will stay at home for a few days, she was impressed by his "performance" and she does not think have already heard her sister shouted like that.

Always sat on the toilet, Tori takes his cock for masturbated him a bit before putting it back into her mouth, she can not stop looking in his eyes dominant, which reminds her Jade.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

Tori rinses her mouth after he came in, she still has trouble getting used to the taste as André feels somewhat strong, but fortunately that Freddie has a milder taste, not bad.

"André was right, you are divine" Freddie coos at her side.

He closed his fly and he washes his hands, he takes a candy in his pocket and gives it to Tori, who thanked him.

"And I do not think you're quite dominant, you make me think of Jade" Tori said after spitting water.

Freddie raises an eyebrow but said nothing to her remark.

"I'm a little surprised that you do that" he said as he dried his hands with a towel.  
"I still have a little ashamed sometimes, my family taught me the values of marriage and love" she has a sad smile.  
"It depends on what you think of love" Freddie said.

Tori looks at him, asking him to continue. She also enjoys of candy in her mouth.

"Love is misleading and difficult to see at first glance, it should not be confused with lust" he starts before to take a breath "Lust is closer of desire that of love, we covet someone from we look at this person."  
"And love?" she asks.  
"It takes more time to love than covet, you realize the love when the person that you least expect is exactly the person you need. You want to do something for that person even if that person will never feel in the same way. It is a terrifying feeling."  
"..." She does not know what to say, she had not thought that far.  
"I do not think I have a chance with her" he smiled sadly.

Tori think he must talked about his experience with his two friends of webshow. It is no secret that Freddie was "in love" with Carly and his brief relationship with Sam. Is it why they broke up, with Sam? because they do not believe that their love can work? Yet, they seem happy together while the dissemination of iCarly several months ago.

"You've got my sister anyway" she whispers without realizing it.  
"Why are you talking Trina?" he asks.

Tori realizes that she thought aloud.

"Well, uh, I saw you in her bedroom to do, you know what" she blushed at what she saw.  
"Oh, first a blowjob at a stranger and now a voyeur. Tori Vega hides very good her game" he smiled slyly.

Freddie presses Tori from behind against the sink, one of his hands down her pants for enter into her panties.

"You could join us, Trina told me about your first time with her and her boyfriend" he gently caresses her clitoris in a circle.

Tori closes her eyes, she blushed by his sneaky move and what her sister told her.

"First a relationship incestuous with Trina, and then you give blowjobs to strangers. I should perhaps tell the whole school how you're depraved" he teased her as he puts a finger in her.

Tori moaned, she protests that no, she's not that kind of girl ... but part of her thinks at a fantasy if the school knew about of her second nature, would like she it as much as she like giving blowjobs to André as he ignores that it's her?

"Tell me, you would not have a crush on Jade?" He whispers against his ear.  
"N-no" she gasps, she also thought to Jade at aloud?  
"You compared me to her and not Trina, your sister is as authoritarian as Jade but you compared me to Jade. What you're hiding, sweetcheeks?" he nibbling her neck as he fingers her.  
"I- I have maybe a- a little bit of- of heart of not much" she stammers, she feels that she will soon to come.  
"Do you have other hidden defects? Do you get leading roles by fucking with teachers? Are you what kind of girls?" he slides a second finger and she comes after one minute.

She quickly breathes, all he said, it did worked her fantasies and she did not last long. Is she as depraved as that?

Freddie withdraws his hand from her underwear and put his fingers covered with her juice in his mouth, savoring the taste of the pleasure of lookalike of his celebrity's crush of CFC. Tori looks him do, she can not help but find it erotic in watching him suck his fingers. Freddie looks at her, she was a hot mess, he took much pleasure to do cum a woman that cum himself, he also sees her look anxious and ashamed.

"Do not worry, you're not a depraved, Tori" he reassures her "we are teenagers full of hormones, thinking about sex is part of the step for grow."

Freddie kisses her on the cheek before promising her that he will kept it for him, that they will started again later if she wants.

Tori breathing normally, it is reassuring to know that she is not a "slut", between her parents and her sister, she did not have good advice about sex.

 **...**

Freddie walks the corridors watching the photo of Tori with her mouth full of his sperm, that he took discreetly.

He closes his phone and takes a new candy as he thinks about what he did with Tori. His father Gary had taught him a lot about the famous Silva charm and seduction of women, he is perhaps not the correct model for a father but it is all he has. Spencer is not very good advice and his mother was not helpful with her puppets.

He took the opportunity to look around, it is a good framework for a school for artists ...

Its concentration is shattered when he felt his phone vibrate.

Freddie looks at the new SMS he has received and he frowns.

He sighs of annoyance before leaving HA.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the beginning, thank you for reading.**


	2. Temptation of a Gothic Angel

**A/N: That the sequel, we will learn a little more about the relationship of Freddie & Gary.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Temptation of a gothic angel**

 **Terrace of cafe in LA**

Around noon, a great man of a certain age ends his energizing drink while watching a newspaper.

He expect a person, as he has sent a message in the morning. He never thought that things happen like that in the last few months, but he can be estimated fortunate to have had this opportunity. He smiled at what he was asked him to do, he could have more if all goes as planned if all goes as planned.

Finally, a young man comes to his table, he sits on the chair in front of him with a scowling.

"If we can do it quickly, the representation is in an hour" the young man said.  
"You could say hello to your father" the big man said.  
"Hi Gary" he said sarcastically.  
"No daddy?" Gary smiled at his son's mood.  
"Given how you are, I begin to understand why mom wanted not that I met you one day" he growls.  
"You can always returned to Seattle, Fredward" Gary said simply taking a sip of his coffee.  
"It's not as if I had the choice, she became even more manic" Freddie sighs.

Gary remembers perfectly, Marissa Benson was one of his conquests at the time, a good challenge for him but she was too difficult to control, he preferred to leave the state for the Texas.

"And how's that going?" Gary asks after have break his concentration on woman of Seattle.

Freddie just released his phone and showed him a picture.

"Oh, very successful" he says, smiling like Freddie takes his phone almost immediately.  
"I can not believe you asked me to do this" Freddie said disgusted.  
"I was curious, she has the same expression as her mother" Gary says dreamily "and you did it with her big sister."  
"That was before I know your second face" Freddie send him a piercing look.  
"You also have a second face, my son" Gary smiled resting against his chair.

Freddie growls again. After his first time with Cat & Trina, Freddie won of insurance and he took the opportunity to met his father Gary Silva, but he wondered if it was a good idea after all. He changed and as Gary underlined it, he obtained a second face by spending several days with the man and he was not really satisfied with his dark gift.

Gary has taught him the seduction and charm of the Silva family, transmitted from generation to generation and that he has inherited his genes, Freddie just think he's a little too melodramatic. He also says that some women have a strong will and it must be show oneself more persistent (like his mother), Freddie sometimes wonders if he did not invent everything.

Freddie knows that Gary has relationships with several married women and he does that to enjoy their money, as Holly Vega is one of his victims (his father says she has a good legacy of her parents). Freddie tried several times to tell Tori but what evidence he could provide? without count it will destroy her family and he knows that Tori loves deeply her parents. He should think of something.

"The challenge goes well anyway, remember what you earn" Gary gives him a smirk.

His father proposed him a challenge (but Freddie thinks that it is also a test to see his progress): if he wins, he will remain living in LA with him, otherwise he will leave at Seattle after the weekend and honestly, Freddie wants won. With his mother who will not listen, Carly being more superficial, Sam pretending that their relationship never existed after their break, he also feels like a stranger in iCarly. He wants a fresh start, it's not as if someone will miss by leaving Seattle.

His father is not a good model of parenting, but he will have freedom of action here, and he already has several friends.

"You do not think I'll win?" Freddie raises an eyebrow.  
"Holly made me confidences in bed, it will not be easy" Gary says.  
"The only problem is that she hates her, it'll be hard to talk to her" Freddie said.  
"People trust you easily, you have your chance later" Gary shrugs.  
"Whatever" Freddie looks at the time "I have to go, I promised at Cat to see her" he rises and leaves in the direction that he came.

Gary watches him go and smiled.

He is a good police officer but Gary has kept some flaws, he thinks about his influence on his son as Freddie was as vulnerable and as the good father he was ( **A/N: note the sarcasm** ), Gary took advantage of him. Freddie wants to live with him but he was not really happy, so he had this idea to challenge ...

Of his part, Freddie thinks at what he led to LA. He has benefited from the experience of his father to become stronger and know his side of the paternal family but now, he still wonders if it was the right thing to do. He came to the representation of Tori but officially, he wanted to live with his father because his mother became too overprotective since she learned his meeting with Gary and his "best friends" have not helped him to be useful in webshow at interview of Cameron James.

He also feels that Gary hiding him something ...

* * *

 **Office of Lane**  
 **A few hours later,**

With his feet on the coffee table, Freddie looking at Jade's videos on her page "TheSlap".

He was not really agree on how to act in the beautiful pale girl, like her video of Trina posting on the web (he had left a negative comment but Jade just said that this is her best comment that she has for the moment), but the most of her other videos are very good. Like her horror film for Helen's hearings or her theater piece which is not as weird and disturbing that it, but he is not an artist, so he does not know if his judgment is good.

Freddie noticed that Jade has posted a lot of video on Tori, most on her misfortune but most have a good look at his friend from LA, like video on the song "Beggin 'on Your Knees" against a some Ryder or the song "Tell Me that You Love Me "at Maestro's. Does she has feelings for Tori? Did Jade was like him and she did not realize it?

He looks discreetly the girl who makes him think at Sam by her character. She could looked like an angel without her clothing style, perhaps a gothic angel? He had already thought of Sam as a 'demon blond head' or an amazon princess, he also heard arguing with her boyfriend Beck on her phone, Freddie keeps this information in a corner of his head.

"What, it is what happened" Robbie protests.

Oh yes, he is in the office of Councillor Lane, because he is suspected with the others of having able hurt intentionally Trina in cutting the carabiner. The debate was ongoing as nobody has agreed to be responsible for the sabotage, and Robbie just completed his ridiculous version of history, Trina & Cat fighting for him.

The truth is that at that time, Freddie was "busy" with Cat in a quiet corner behind the scenes, but it was a quickie as Trina found them and ask for assistance to help for be prepare before the performance.

"This is certainly not what happened" Freddie smiled, making clucking Cat.  
"Oh, and you know this because?" Jade said with a smirk.  
"I know because I was with the redhead" the boy of Seattle retorted.  
"Freddie, right?" he nods "tell us what happened" Lane said, sitting on the coffee table in front of Freddie.  
"Wait!" André gets up from the couch next to Freddie "you do not want me to go out with a pretty girl."

The others seem bothered by what he will say, Freddie sympathizes a little for him.

"I found Keeko alone but nobody cares" André continued "but it's good, say us what you have seen and starts even from Adam & Eve or origin of man" he sits angry.  
"Say what happened" Lane encourages Freddie.  
"Well, it started when man felt alone and he asked God to ..." he began.  
"No, say us for Trina" Jade growls.  
"But Andre wanted that I talk about Adam & Eve" Freddie said teasingly.

Jade smile despite herself, to sigh annoyed of André (she thinks that her friend wants strangled Freddie), she thinks she might like to do if she has not already wasted enough time here. She threw a furtive glance at Tori, Jade can not help to find her very beautiful or she would like just to push her on the desktop to mount on the half latina and kiss her ... Jade close her eyes of bored, she has already its thought about this girl and although she loves Beck, this girl takes up more space in her thought, cursed is she.

She looks again to Freddie, who seems to have seen her watch Tori and smile, what he can imagine? Fortunately he can not read in her head.

She hears Lane ask him to give his version of events.

"I was just with Cat, we helped Trina at prepare" Cat confirms his point.  
"You helped my sister to prepare?" Tori requests for confirmation.  
"I was just in the room because Trina wanted a man's opinion, do not ask me why" he shrugs.  
"This does not help us much" André growls annoyed.

Tori now hear everyone disputed to find the guilty, but she silenced and said that even if her sister can be unbearable, nobody could hurt her like that, even if Jade said she could do but it was just for kidding, Tori notices that Freddie looks suspicious at Robbie.

"I wanted to see Trina faded but in a more gentle way" Freddie said, looking Tori.

Tori blushes when she thinks of what they did this morning in the bathroom. Jade noticed the blush on Tori and frowns, she knows these two are friends, but they are more than that? Jade looks again to Freddie, who gives her the same annoying smile than a few minutes, she needs have a discusion with him.

 **...**

After everyone is out of the office of Lane (and André who run like an arrow to join Keeko), Robbie goes to his locker to get his stuff and leave.

"Everything is fine?" he hears a voice next to him.

Robbie startled by seeing Freddie, lean against the Jade's locker, he breathes with relief.

"You seem tense" Freddie continued nonchalantly.  
"No it's nothing, it's just that-" Robbie said as he interrupted.  
"That you caused the accident?" Freddie finish his sentence.

Robbie opens her mouth wide but immediately closed it with a calm air.

"I thought we discussed with Lane? There is absolutely nothing which proves th-"  
"I want you to watch this" Freddie interomp him again.

Robbie looks the phone of Freddie, he sees a video of Robbie taking Rex, cut the hook that held Trina in the air, he swallows in watching the boy's face of Seattle.

"It's amazing how nobody thought to check the security cameras" Freddie smiled wickedly at the boy afro "I do not want to know why you did it, what you gonna do now, it is that you go away denounce you at the headmaster, or the video will be posted on iCarly tomorrow, and you know like me where this is going, more than a million people will think you're a monster ... not to mention that Trina will make you if she finds" he gives him a murderous look in the end.  
"Wh- why did not you say anything?" Robbie said as Freddie is at the door of school entrance.  
"I give you a chance to do the right thing, unlike many people" Freddie turns before opening the door "but you have only one chance."

Freddie leaves school and sighs, maybe he was too nice but he would not be so heartless as his father.

He thinks when he was protect Trina with his body, she will be fine, but she will have to stay in hospital until Tuesday to make sure that she has no internal bleeding. Doctors wanted took him too but he told them he is fine, he has already dealt with a taco truck, so it's not a decor from the scene that will hurt him.

He also thinking of the time where he saved Carly's life, the truck arrived quickly enough and he would certainly have died then why he was still alive? Maybe Gary knows? It is not his mother who will answer this question.

Always in his thoughts, Freddie walks to the car of Cat, as he sent her a texto to join her but he sees a person bar his way.

He smiled at Jade watching him with her arms crossed on her chest.

 **...**

 **A/N: And now, a small cliffhanger to end of chapter.**


	3. Black Coffee & Cream Coffee

**A/N: I realize that the last chapter has not had a hot scene, so I catch up with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - Black coffee & cream coffee**

 **Jet Brew**

Jade sip her coffee black with two sugars in front of Freddie Benson, she asked him to come with her to get to know, or rather to learn more about what he thinks.

As far as he is beautiful boy, he also seems to be more impertinent than the image that made him, he also has greater confidence in him than a few months. She recalls that it was rather reserved and quiet at the party of Kenan, then he disappeared for a while and he seemed tired but very strong, as if he gained courage during this absence.

There is also his "friendship" with Tori, Jade knows that both speak by video chat or texting as she spends more time with the girl, while her relationship with Beck deteriorates, not they will not break but they seem that this spark flew. They have their moment where they are good but it is rare.

She also paused with Beck but she is not too sure as she argues yet with him, and there has been no confirmation from him.

"Always in your dispute?" she looks up at Freddie takes a sip of his coffee.

This must be half an hour they are here and she sends furious texting at Beck, while she talks to Freddie.

"Yeah I it is not polite," she sighs.  
"It's good" he replied as he does not mind "what are you talking about, if it is not incorrect?"  
"If you want to know" Jade looks at her phone "I can not even remember."

He raises an eyebrow, he had disputes with Sam for years, but he still knows what they argue. He looks carefully Jade, her body language is fatigue and stress, much like when he had romantic feelings for Carly and that the girl had a boyfriend.

"Do you looked at the other girls?" Freddie took off guard by her question "when you were dating Sam" Jade says.  
"Yes" she is a bit shocked "I mean, I may have been in love with it but it does not mean that I became blind, or I'll watched all the time the other girls, just a fun for eyes like Sam said" he smiled.  
"It's different with Beck, he did not flirt with the girls, or not to my knowledge but he no longer repels" she said.

Freddie put his hand on her hand for comfort and Jade silently thank him.

"It makes you feel bad about yourself" he supposes.  
"And I get less attention from him" she nods.  
"And Tori gives you more attention" he leaves slipped.  
"Yes, she is awesome and-" she stops, removes her hand and looks him frowning.  
"What, she's a nice girl who wants to do good" he said innocently.  
"Yeah, she's miss-little-perfect" Jade growls.  
"She has nothing of perfect Jade, believe me" he retorts.

Jade looks at him for a moment, wondering if she can believe a statement like this.

"I heard that Sam dumped you" she said to put the conversation about him.  
"It was a mutual separation but it's not like anyone is going to believe me" he sighs.  
"You still love her?" Jade request but she may know the answer by his dark look.  
"We are too stubborn to each other and we do not like being weak in front of the other" Freddie looks at his cup of coffee "I love Sam, but it's complicated, we are not not ready to have a relationship."

He says he made contact with his father after the party of Kenan, he wanted to do something unusual like Sam was sometimes criticized for being too normal. There is also this 'promise' to have a chance for another relationship, if Sam became more normal and Freddie more abnormal, before to separate. He blames her cold attitude and away since their break until now.

"But I wonder something" he asked Jade.  
"What will you talk about?" Jade request carefully looking him.  
"You seemed angry when I watched Tori" he smirked "I crossed your territory?"

Jade gives him a look dark, they talked about what happened to Trina and she did not succeed in eliciting information about his friendship with Tori, and now he dares to ask her? She knew he had seen her looks but she is not going to let it do.

"There is nothing between me and Tori" she clenched teeth.  
"So, there is no problem that Tori is with a another person" he smiled.  
"I do not worry me" she argues, keeping her sufficient attitude.  
"Cool, the girlfriend of Tori will be happy" he takes a sip of his drink, while Jade choking a little.  
"What girlfriend?" she asks astonished.

Freddie pretended not to have noticed her astonishment or she has swallowed her coffee awry. He notes that Jade did not worries that Tori may have feelings for a girl, he took some hints of Tori on Jade when they have their video chat, and Jade thinks she hides good her feelings but she is not at Sam, she is easier to read than the blonde. Except Trina, Tori did not do anything with a girl but he can do believe at Jade, he invented this story to see the reactions of the gothic girl.

"I saw her with a girl before the show, I assumed that she was her girlfriend, saw what they did" he smiled, looking furtively at Jade "I have not looked long but Tori gave at this girl a lot of fun with her pretty mouth, when she was kneeling at her crotch."

Jade looks to the side, trying to imagine the scene but it's Tori who is kneeling between her legs, she feels warmer herself.

"Tori even wore a collar with a leash" he whispers to Jade, wanting kept this discussion for them "she was acting like a good little submissive slut, slipping her tongue inside the other girl. Can you imagine the scene?"

Jade nods but she does not focus on Freddie, but on her hand inside her panties as she caresses herself without noticing. She can very well imagine Tori as her little bitch, she had several dreams about the girl like that. First, Jade just wanted to hurt her with a good whip but in recent months, her dreams are more erotic as Tori supplit her to cum her while she was tied up. Sometimes, it's Jade who is attached and Tori torture her sexually ... and she might like it if she is honest.

"The pant of Tori was a little down, I think I saw a tattoo where there wrote 'Slut' on her lower back, can you believe that? Do you think she has other mistresses? Wilt you be her mistress?" he whispers again as he is now sat beside Jade without that she noticed.

The spirit of Jade is always on how she can fucked Tori with one of her toys, in Tori's room, where she takes control of her life and Jade also appropriates her room, which is used as her game room ... perhaps even her sister Trina and her mother Holly, attached to chains at walls, a ball in their mouth and a vibrating dildo in their holes.

"You're having fun?" Jade returns to the real world when she turns her head towards Freddie, who has a big smirk on his face.

Damn, she just get lost in the moment, as Freddie deceived her with his dreamy words, she does not know what to do as she always has her hand under her skirt. Freddie takes her hand and gently removes of her panties, he took her hand as he sees two of her fingers dipped of her juice and directs them to his mouth, as he savors the taste of Jade.

Jade looks amazed at his audacity, he really has the balls to do that in her second favorite place (the first is her room, of course) and with all these people, she can not be said that it is not turned on by this action enough erotic, Beck is not as brave as him.

"Hmmm delicious, sweeter than my cream coffee" he said after removing her fingers from his mouth, licking his lips.

She blushes by his compliment, Beck is more reserved to what he thinks, as she did not know what taste she could have.

"Tori said that you love 'The Scissoring', if we're going watched it?" he asks as he still keeps her hand in his hand with a flirtatious smile.

Jade looks him in the eyes, this is the first time someone wants watched this movie, and with her, but she wonders if it's a good idea to be with this boy that made her lose her means.

* * *

 **West's House**

In her room, on her bed with her pantyhose and thong removed, Jade sat legs spread and knees bent to give pleasure herself as she closes her eyes.

She sighs, thinking of just now, when they were in her car to return to her home. He had kept his hand on her thigh in gently caressing without touching her sensitive points, he really took pleasure in teasing her and she had not even cum yet.

She does not know what happens to her, if it was any guy, she would have slapped, even Beck could not touch her like that without permission, but with Freddie ... she leaves easily dominated by him, maybe it's his experience with Sam?

Now, he's in the living room downstairs to prepare the movie and popcorn, he would not dare mounted.

Jade opens her eyes as she is about to come, but she sees Freddie standing with a phone against his ear, she dare not move like she was picked in the act ,again.

"This is Tori, she wants to talk to you" Freddie smiled as he passes her the phone in her hand.

Jade takes the phone to talk to Tori, knowing what she wants but she thinks it is to make sure she did not hurt or injure Freddie, if she knew. She also sees Freddie moved between her legs, get a good view of her as she felt his mouth on her.

"Hey Jade, you okay? I wanted to ask you if you could Freddie kept busy for a while?" Tori said on the phone.  
"Uh well, I- I'll see what I ca- can do" Jade tries kept her voice as calm as possible, but the bastard digs her fingers into her and he teases her clitoris with his tongue, as if it were normal.  
"Great, I have to take care of Trina tonight, my father work late and my mother goes out with an friend, so I do not want Freddie will be alone" Tori sigh of relief.  
"Go- good but you owe me" Jade bites her lips as she felt her first orgasm coming.  
"Okay, we can have a slumber party tomorrow night, bye" Tori hangs up.

Jade cry of pleasure after Tori hung up, as she could not hold back any longer, she is exhausted from the store of Jet Brew.

Freddie takes the phone from her hand before she drops it and he puts it on the bedside table.

"You look beautiful when you cum, as beautiful as Tori" he said as he put his knees in front of her.

Jade will say something but he puts his hands on her cheeks, and he kisses her tenderly, she relaxes in the kiss and forget what she meant, let him do what he wanted from her.

 **...**

 **A/N: A good time Jade/Freddie, I wanted a little tortured Jade by the blow of the phone during sex.**


	4. Massage promised of Jade

**A/N: That the sequel, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 - Massage promised of Jade**

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Office of Helen Dubois  
** **The next morning, Saturday**

TOC TOC

Helen looks up from her desk.

It was a Saturday morning and she had no reunin at that hour of the day, she wonders who could come see her.

"Enter" she says loudly enough for the person behind can hear.

The door opens and a boy with brown hair gets inside, she recognizes him of this webshow on the internet. Helen wonders what he might come to do here, she knows that he has come to see a show yesterday but it ended or cancel, then why he returned to this establishment?

Regardless, he is a semi-celebrity of net, so more he spends of time in her school, more this will do of publicity for her.

"Hello, sorry to come at this time but I had to see you" he said with a cute smile.  
"It's good Freddie, you're always welcome here," she said with a reassuring smile.

Freddie Benson closes the door behind him and Helen refers him to take a seat, he does. He is no fool to this woman, Gary has taught him to tell the difference between lies and truth, not to mention he knows Sam for years and he learned some stuff with her too. Freddie knows that this woman is ambitious and careerist by Jade, when they spoke shortly after their "intimate moment" ... Freddie smiled at the memory, but he thinks at why he is there.

"I wanted to know if Robbie came spoken with you?" he said, coming directly to the heart of the matter.  
"Shapiro? Why he would come to see me?" she asked intrigued.

Freddie sighs, he knew that the "puppet boy" will not listen him, but he should still to do, give him a chance but he ignored him, too bad for him.

"I have something to show you" he released his phone to show the video to Helen.

Helen watch the film on the phone from the boy of Seattle, she frowns on seeing Robbie, or rather his puppet cut the carabiner. She is not pleased with this information.

"I'll take sanctions that imposes" she said.  
"Good but let Trina know, she should impose punishment for Robbie, right?" he said simply.

He sends the video on her laptop, he also asked to say himself personally to Trina, she needs rest and she will best take by a friend after her "accident".

Helen nods and asks him to tell Trina to come to her office on Monday morning at the first hour.

Freddie nods and says goodbye to Helen before going out.

* * *

 **Parking of HA**

Freddie goes to the car that he borrowed from Jade for go see Trina to the hospital and let her know for Robbie, he will also say hello to Tori as he knows that she will be alongside her sister.

At the same time, he will say something to Tori for the sleepover tonight, he smiled at what he has planned for the two girls.

"Hi Freddie" he hears a person welcomed by throwing in his arms.

He keeps his balance to avoid falling, he saw a tuft of red hair raising her head, to show her soft brown eyes and beautiful smile.

"Hey kitty Cat, what's up? Always sweet?" he asks, smiling.

Cat chuckles by breaking away from him and back a little, Freddie saw a boy get close of Cat.

"Hello Freddie" Beck said with a nod.  
"Hi Beck" Freddie said in his turn.

The two boys gauge the other, Beck think that the visitor of Seattle is a good guy but there is also something that wrong with him, but he can not know what. For Freddie, he thinks that, Beck may be a good friend but to be a good boyfriend, he needs to work that. He saw how Jade is tense or angry when she is with the boy with the long hair, or when he is rather passive in girls who did of charm at him.

Beck needs a good kick in the ass, but it's not him who's going to do, it is think what Freddie.

"Why are you up so early?" Cat asks curiously.  
"I had to talk about something with Helen, nothing important" Freddie shrugged "And you?"  
"We have a project at finish and we need to see Sikowitz" Cat responds, smiling.  
"Cool, have fun" Freddie said, giving a friendly kiss on the head of Cat and from the car to Jade.

He puts the key to open the car, but he hears Beck called him.

"Sorry but I was wondering if you knew anything for Jade, she does not answer her phone" he asks concerned at Freddie.  
"It's normal right? You're on break and she want not talk to you" Freddie answered nonchalantly.  
"On break?" Beck is caught.

He knows he's on the outs with Jade, but he did not know it was this bad.

"That's what she told me, but do not worry, she will talk you when she wants" Freddie gave him a wink and climbs into the car.

Freddie starts and drives away HA.

Beck watches him go, it's not the car of Jade? What he does in her car?

He feels Cat make him in the school but he did not stop thinking about how this guy is investing in their lives.

* * *

 **Residence West  
** **In the afternoon,**

In the terrace of the house, Jade waiting rather nervously for her invited back.

After last night, she was lost on her feelings, Jade has always had control over what she felt like a good actor would.

But since she has greeted Freddie in her house, and that they shared the passionate night together, she was in a blur. She always thought she would end her life with Beck as she fell in love with him, but the spark she has for her boyfriend fell. Because of the constant arguing, girls flirting with him, Beck leaving them do and having a impassive gaze ... and the arrival of Tori Vega.

 _Whatever I do, I always have to think about her_ , Jade thought, sighing.

Since her first day, his emotions were raw when she saw the sister of Trina. Jealousy, anger, the desire to slap her, scare her, Jade wanted to make Tori's life to HA as hell ... she started so well but it took that she spoils all.

Since Tori did not report her for the fight scene where Jade has faked her "injury," the girl goth has a new feeling for her fellow brown, respect.

Time passed and Jade think at Tori differently when they were stuck in the RV of Beck and they die hot at inside ... since that day, her dreams were invaded by Tori. See this girl with her small blue top and her short shorts, Jade could see her beautiful body. She wanted to follow its drops of sweat down to her neckline and lick the wet track to her neck, biting her neck to mark her, that Tori belongs to her and kissing wildly jsuqu'à that she loses her breath.

Jade shook his head, this is not the time to think about it ... even if Freddie has fueled her desire for this girl.

Last night, after calling Tori, Freddie took command and she was surprisingly obedient ... and Jade has no regrets. What he did to her body, what he did to her, his gestures of love, tender and romantic, she thought he just wanted to fuck her like a whore cheap but he was very considerate with her, filling her needs and satisfy her increasingly (she noticed that it is more attentive that Beck). Jade lets slid her hand down her stomach to her crotch ...

"Even at having fun alone?" she opens her eyes to see the amused smile of Freddie.

She grumbles of frustration, he always managed to surprise her at the bad time.

"You ready for your promise that I see" he said.

Jade was already naked on the terrace with her hair in a bun, some love bite on her body in a nice color, giving it a good pain if she touches them.

But he was also ready for her promise, he is also naked her.

"Lie down" she orders only.

Jade tries to show some authority to Freddie but it was a failure.

He had no fear of her.

* * *

"Hmmmm, it's so good" Freddie moans of pleasure.

He feels the body of Jade rub his back with massage oil on them.

After their sexual relationship, Jade was so ecstatic that she told him that he could ask anything he wanted to her and she will. Freddie wondered if she was sure of what she said and she quickly nodded in agreement, Jade thought he will ask him to do an perverse thing but he simply asked to give him a nude massage.

Jade think it may have something else in mind but she does not mind, he can do anything he wants her and she will not want to refuse. Especially when Freddie gives his childish smile so cute, a smile that can rivaled those of Beck, Jade does not want to resist and she will yielded to him.

She had never done that with Beck, he is old-school by educating parents and it does her not mind ... but she wanted anything, she wanted more. Jade loves to be the dominant in her couple but she also wanted to be the submitted, one that is punished when she made mistakes and when Beck punishes her, that's not really what she wanted when he said to sit on the stairs as a child of four years.

Freddie is lying towel placed on the inflatable mattress, he is on the stomach all oiled by her, Jade is also all oiled that him and she uses her body for "massaging" his beautiful toned and quite muscular body, she can tell she likes what she sees and what she touches, she will not complain about doing all the work.

Jade sat on his back, she uses the muscles of her buttocks and her pelvis to massage up and down her back as she uses her hands to knead his buttocks hard. She did it for a good half-hour, she was a bit tired of using her body of this way but it is very fun.

She picks up a little massage oil to sink on her body and her crotch, she spreads out the liquid on her beautiful pale body. Jade directs her buttocks for the buttocks of boy and she mass this place with her crotch, enjoying the sensation of pleasure that she earns, as Freddie because she heard his grunt of pleasure.

Then, she asked him to get on his back and that's what he does. Jade spreads his legs to sit between space a few centimeters from his manhood. She pours some oil on her feet and on his cock half hard, she now uses her feet to stroked the crotch of boy and masturbate him. She wanted to do that with Beck but he was not very interested, saying it was too strange, Jade is delighted that Freddie likes as she feels his sex to become increasingly harsh.

Jade licks her lips when he saw this beautiful specimen of male virility in full erection and full of oil, Beck has an average size and she had fun with it but it was different with Freddie. See him ready made her wet and she ached, the only way to relieve herself is to unite with Freddie.

She continues like this for a few minutes until she tired of waiting, she takes advantage that Freddie has closed eyes to get on her knees, come forward to sit on his groin and push his big cock into her vagina, filling her completely his love channel with his big thick member.

"Hmm oh Freddie, you fill me so much" she says softly.

He had opened his eyes when he felt being inside of this beautiful girl, he would still enjoy her massage before starting but Jade can be so impatient.

"So, will you tell me about your feelings for Tori?" he said, putting his hands on her waist, keeping her close.  
"I have not, not feeling for the girls" she said, lying on him to kiss him.

Jade just wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day, having no desire to talk and just kissing lazily Freddie.

"This is not what Cat said" he said after breaking the kiss.

Freddie said Cat told him for their intimate moment of both girls. He knows that sometimes, Cat comforts sexually Jade when she argues with Beck, what happened more frequently since the arrival of Tori. He reassures Jade that he will say nothing to anyone, he is not the kind of person to talk about the secrets of his friends anyway, and Cat needed to talk to someone.

Jade growls of bored, she had does to promise at Cat not to say anything and never speack between them, she has put the young redhead in sorrow with her repeated silence, she will think of something to make amends of her longtime friend.

"It's ... complicated with Vega, I want to hate her, but I also want to love her and it makes me mad" she said, resting her head against his neck.

Freddie smiled tenderly stroking her hair, he moves a little to push his pelvis in Jade, making her gasped with the contact surprise.

His father, Gary, has taught him that people are more responsive to suggestions while a sexual relationship, that the brain is more available for recording information received in sexual intercourse, without the person being really conscious.

Maybe he can drilled in the head of the beautiful girl in his arms and tell her what to do with her "problem" with Tori Vega.

 **...**

 **A/N: I leave you on this cliffhanger, the sequel will be during the sleepover in the house of Tori.**

 **A massage is a sweet moment between two people, I thought it can be heated between them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Evening with my EnemyCrush

**A/N: It's the sequel, this is the time Jade/Tori/Freddie.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5 - Evening with my enemy/crush**

 **Residence Vega**

 **Saturday night,**

After have approached closer the two red sofa in her living room, Tori puts the pizza box on the coffee table.

She was a little nervous for tonight, she had instructions from his guest of weekend, they will spent the evening at dinner, watch a movie and "something else". Tori is not worried about the two first part of the program but the third part was ... more delicate, as she knows that Jade will be there.

Not that it did her not pleasure, but she does not think Freddie has right and the goth girl is interested in her, Tori would like there's something between them.

Especially after Freddie came in the afternoon to see about Trina and her, he showed her a sexy picture of Jade with nothing on her, sleeping on the side with a thin blanket covering her barely, leaving her imagination worked to think of her chest hid with her arm and the cover overlying a few centimeters under the navel.

Tori is a little jealous when the boy said they did tonight, very jealous because she wanted to be with them and Freddie has promised him that she will be of partying with Jade and him, she just has to let him manipulate the evening and Jade will be her.

She feels strange, she wants to be with Jade but things happen so quickly, she feels like she is being manipulated by Freddie but ... she can not hate him for that or be angry against him.

Tori still unclear but Jade feels the same.

DRING

Tori turns to the door, she takes a breath and opened the door to let enter a Jade with a scowl but a little nervous and a Freddie smiling.

"Ready for your first sleepover with me?" Tori asks a little nerve to Jade.

Jade looks at the girl, she wanted to get out a bloody replica and kiss her right after. But she keeps control of herself and she gives her a small smile.

"Yeah ... sounds fun" she lowered her head to hide her blush to Tori.

Freddie looks at the exchange in silence, he shakes his head, these two girls are stubborn but he is more persistent than those two together.

* * *

 **A few hours later,**

Three teenagers watching the DVD "Sector 7" on television, it's a film chosen by Jade, to the chagrin of Tori but fortunately for her, the film is almost over.

They were both stuck to the beautiful boy, Jade on his right and Tori on his left. He had his left arm around Tori's shoulders and playing with her hair, while he had his right arm around the waist of Jade and doing circles to her hip under her shirt.

Tori has her head put on his chest and her left arm around his waist, while Jade has her right hand on his right thigh and behind the boy's back, the two girls had their fingers intertwined with the other girl, Freddie smiled to the silent exchange of girls but he said nothing, instead, he traces some signs to the hip of Jade.

Suddenly, Jade stands of Freddie and stands up.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she simply said without waiting for a reply.

She took the little bag that Freddie had taken with them and goes upstairs, already knowing the way as she has already visited the house since the filming canceled of "The Wood".

Tori looks her leave.

Freddie smiled, it is now that things will get interesting.

 **...**

After fifteen minutes, Jade looks one last time in the mirror, she had followed the instructions of Freddie until now and everything seems to work well.

Tori seemed receptive to her, as he had told her, she accepted her hand without moving and she liked the feeling of simply hold her hand.

She breath again, she closes the bag where she had her clothes that she had to wear for the evening for something lighter. Luckily that Tori's parents are not there and that Trina is still in the hospital.

Jade opened the door and she is preparing to join the other two down.

 **...**

She is greeted by a sight that she never thought to see there are less than forty-Eight hours, a very hot show.

Tori & Freddie are lying on the side on the couch, with their heads close to the front door, they can not see Jade down stairs in this position. Freddie had removed all his clothes while Tori had changed her outfit, she was leaning against Freddie with her legs open and her left knee bent. She approaches as she sees Freddie massage her right breast and gently stroke her clitoris in slow circles as if to make the pleasure last but Jade knows that it is mainly for teased Tori.

Last night, he had teased her for over an hour and he was not bored, he gave Jade an innocent smile but she could see his teasing and his mocking smile.

Jade is now in front of them and she sees Tori have her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now" she hears Freddie whisper at Vega softly.

Tori opens her eyes and blushed deeply when she saw Jade in front of her, but she is also very horny that Jade looks her like that.

"You can lower your arms, Jadelyn" Freddie told at the girl goth.

Indeed, since she was in down, Jade had her arms against her, one hiding her chest and the other covering her crotch. Tori licks her lips when she sees Jade give up and find her whole body before her, she was looking forward for the sequel.

Freddie told Tori to get up in front of Jade, what she does and the two girls looks the other with desire and love.

Tori & Jade also noted that they are very obedient to the orders of the young man but they do not mind.

Jade West wears only multi-colored tights as tissue, the rest is intimate jewelry. "Clip-breasts" in shape scissor with a sapphire instead of the screw, a leash in gold chain around her neck and descending between her breasts to her navel. A string-jewel in shaped of gold finger to her clitoris (spreading her large & small lips), providing her friction with every movement. If Jade could to turn, Tori could see she wears an anal plug with crystal blue between her buttocks.

Tori Vega wears gloves and black leather heeled boots as tissue, the rest is as sensual jewelry. A chain "clip-breasts" in silver with a ruby in teardrop in the middle, a belt-chain around the waist with a form of heart tribal in lower back, silver too. She also wears a thong-jewel with a butterfly silver hiding just her clitoris, linked to a chain attached to a red ball, which is enter into her ass.

Freddie had offered them her jewelry for give the girls a different look at the other girl: sensual without being vulgar. He had earned money from one of Sam's jokes, that of creating websites for his customers when Carly was in couple with Griffin, he smiled thinking he should perhaps thank the blonde, except she just wanted to make fun of him.

He leaves them look the other for a moment, he does not think they are aware that they gently caress the body of the other and he can admit, these two girls are really beautiful, he could be interested in a story love with Jade or Tori, or both, but that's not why he wants to live in LA.

Finally, he can enjoy it for a moment longer before letting them in peace, he really wanted to play with them.

* * *

 **Later,**

Tori & Jade are sitting on the couch, with their hands on their knees bent, and they gasp softly as they feel the fingers of Freddie penetrated them softly.

Freddie sat kneeling on the ground with a hard erection but he ignores it, it's not easy but he is a man enough patient ... like when he saw countless of male pretender to scroll for his first crush Carly Shay, not that he is always interested by her now.

He is happy to feel girls be increasingly wet for him, for what he does for them, but too because they obey him to the letter. He had forbidden them to touch themselves or even touch the other girl and as they are good girls obedient, he will rewarded them.

"Jadelyn, climbs higher your feet and keeps them in the air" he orders as he withdrew his fingers of girls "you can also caress your breasts, honey."

The girls moan the loss of his fingers in them and Jade obeyed, she lifts her feet to give him a better view of her crotch and down her hands to her chest to play with herself. Tori looks at her and she would like her mouth instead of the hands of Jade.

Freddie licks his fingers to taste the juice mix of two girls.

 _Hmmmm, a pure delight_ , he thinks in savoring the taste.

Then he removes the anal plug of Jade and gives it to Tori, who did not always move.

"Victoria, cleans with your pretty mouth" he ordered at Tori, she opens her mouth and he puts the plug inside.

She cleans the toy with her mouth, she recognizes the familiar taste of cum of Freddie on it, as she had sucked him in the bathroom of the school yesterday morning.

Freddie gave a new order to Jade and she spreads her thighs even further by putting her hands under her calves, he saw that she was tiring to keep her right legs up.

He caress his cock while watching the asshole still dilated of Jade, his sperm trying to escape. He had cum inside before coming and he told Jade to keep the plug, for feel him during the car ride to go to Tori.

He is positioned in front of her and pushes his cock in Jade's asshole, not surprised that he slides easily inside. Jade close her eyes, feeling him penetrate again in her ass, it's still new to her like she never did with Beck (disgusting according to him) but she must be said that she likes the feeling, it is so pleasant and nasty.

Tori swallow, she is a little scared by seeing this monster enter in her ass, she wondered how Jade can take him like that without have pain ... but Tori remembers that Jade likes the "good" pain, even though she knows not what it means.

 **...**

After a moment, they changed position.

Freddie is now sitting on the couch and Tori is almost sitting on him, almost is because Freddie holds her buttocks with his hands and he easily handled as if she was a rag doll, he goes up and down Tori on his cock. Tori was always her knees bent and in this position, she was very tight like that, making her moan more and more but no sound comes out of her mouth.

Jade was sitting next to them, she kissed her new crush in the person of Tori, for keep her muffled cries. She also caress the clitoris of the girl as well as her own, as they are busy.

None of the girls is still not anxious to serve of "fuckdoll" for the boy from Seattle, and they are not jealous at all ... on the contrary, they love it.

For Freddie, he must say that he likes sexually dominated these both girls, it's completely different when he was with Trina & Cat for the party of Kenan few months ago. As much as he wanted to continue, he remembers why he was doing this with Tori & Jade.

After yet another movement inside of Tori's pussy, he comes within her before you stop moving.

Sure, he will tell Jade lick his sperm inside of Tori ... Tori did it without arguing.

* * *

 **In the room of Tori,**

Both girls are lying on the bed, clean with pleasure the dick covered of their juice mix.

Freddie is lying in the opposite direction of the girls, her head resting on the pillow of Tori, tenderly caressing their buttocks after their crazy night of love. He sees them swirling their language and he still wonders if they are aware of their touch on the other girl, or they are still pretend not to love the other.

They are all three naked Tori wanted to take a shower to feel clean but Jade had refused, she wanted Tori keeps their mark on her, and Tori nodded obediently, he did not even need to say something like Jade seemed read his mind, or she wanted Tori keeps her love on her.

Then, Freddie expressed something for Jade & Tori, his observations on the mutual attraction of two girls ... their micro-expressions, their looks. The girls have watched him, then they have watched themselves, before of kissing languorous.

Freddie takes a new picture at this moment, one of many he had done during his meetings with the two girls.

He smiled, thinking he has won before close his eyes and relax quietly.

 **...**

 **A/N: The last chapter will be softer.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. End of Game

**A/N: This is the last chapter, a little short.**

 **Just a sweet moment between Jade/Tori and some revelations in the end.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6 - End of game**

 **Tori's Room  
** **Sunday morning,**

Tori opens her eyes slowly, bother by sunlight penetrating the curtains.

Even after a good night's sleep, she was still tired and her muscles are still aching, as she used to their maximum capacity. Freddie had completely her worn out, she has not felt so tired, since the day where Trina "guest" her in her trio with her boyfriend at the time, she does not remember his name.

She thought this boy wild, but Freddie is more energetic, insatiable, teasingly.

Tori wondered where he was, she remembers that Freddie was the middle of two girls before falling asleep.

Jade woke up a few minutes earlier, she had the opportunity to look the beautiful Tori in her sleep. She had not noticed it before but she is really beautiful when she sleeps, though her hair is a mess but a nice mess, like the time Tori fell asleep on her shoulder, in her car after have sing at 'Karaoke Dokie' and win against Hayley & Tara.

She places a strand of hair behind her ear and Tori frissone fun at this simple contact. She turns to see Jade smile her.

They look just, they contemplate their beauty even though they were dirty and covered with their sweat & juice mixed. Jade continues to caress the hair of Tori, while Tori caress her soft breast. No sensuality in these gesture, just a contact between two girls in love.

Jade does not yet know if she is really in love with Tori but she wants good to find out. For its part, Tori is safest to her feelings for Jade now.

"So ..." Tori said after a moment.  
"So?" Jade repeats, not really feel like talking right now.  
"... What we are now?" Tori thought for a moment "I mean, after that night ..."

Jade close her eyes for a few moment, she recalls their trio with Freddie. She never felt free at that time ... but she also felt chained with him, this boy from Seattle, Freddie informed her that this was the time of the weekend, as Tori. Jade is certain that Tori feels the same: free and enchain.

This thought does not mind at all, Jade feels very reassured to have someone to count.

She takes Tori in her arms and puts her hands on her back and her hip, while Tori puts her head on her heart and her hands goshawks her neck.

"... Let's talk tomorrow, I have to talk to Beck before" Jade answers softly.

She will break with Beck, she wants a real relationship with someone who really listens her concerns ... even if she still has feelings for him. This will be the hardest thing she will do with her life.

Tori closes her eyes, she hopes that the future will be better from now on, with Jade with her.

* * *

 **Kitchen of the house Vega**

Freddie was leaning against the kitchen table, he had a serious discussion with his interlocutor, rather early for a Sunday morning.

"I did everything you asked me then to you to keep your commitments" Freddie says.

He frowns at the response from his interlocutor, he puts his hand on his head to rub his hair.

"Yes, I have the pictures of them and yes, in the terms of-"

He is interromput, he listens to what the person on the other end said.

"No, I won your stupid bet, so now you'll have to accept your defeat, Gary" he said furiously against his father.

He was not very happy with what he did with Jade & Tori but it was for win the stupid bet his 'dear father', note the sarcasm that he uses to 'dear father'.

It was rather a challenge; Freddie insisted to come live in LA with his father that Gary had the brilliant idea to offer him a challenge: fuck with Jade and Tori sets. Freddie was not really happy at first, as Jade is still with Beck (even if they are in paused) and Tori was a great friend with him, he feels a little guilty for having manipulated them, his satisfaction is that he saw their mutual feelings for the other girl and he smiled slightly as it is only a matter of time before they are a couple.

He was also to take pictures as evidence for his father, to validate the challenge: pictures of Jade and Tori, separate and together, his cum in their pussies and especially a picture where girls kiss themselves. Gary knows that Jade hate Tori, he knows of Holly, as her daughter Tori often confides to her mother. If Freddie won, he can remain living at his home.

He also feels that Gary hides him things and he wants to know what.

Gary said something but he is not sure to have good heard.

"Wait, what did you say?" Freddie request.

His father repeats what he said, before telling him to come at his home in a few hours and to hang up the phone.

Freddie gently puts his phone on the table, he can not believe that his father has him reveal. He does no longer thinks when he will moved and tell his mother that he knows for the chip in his skull (Gary told him) and use this information as leverage to persuade her to let him go.

He glides against the table, he sat on the floor will remain until Tori down to prepare breakfast and she asks him if he's okay.

* * *

 **Residence Valentine  
** **Cat's Room  
** **A few minutes later,**

Cat chuckles affectionately in taking new photos.

The redhead sat naked and leaning against the back of her bed, her legs wide open, and the two naked girls to her crotch as Cat 'manipulated' them for her challenge.

She had met Garrison "Gary" Silva the last few weeks, since she learned of a private conversation of her parents that she is a child adopted by them, and the name of Gary Silva came. So, she's found him and asked him the truth. Gary taught at Cat his famous charm Silva, that it was a 'legacy' on the side of his family she had to learn.

Cat does not like much his ways, as Gary goes after married women with money, but he would say her something interesting if she won his challenge.

The redhead was instructed to do the same thing that Freddie but with Trina & Lyndsey (as Lyndsey hate Trina), except that Trina is in the hospital, so Gary was 'assigned' her two new targets: Alyssa Vaughn & Hope Quincy. He gave her a week to win the bet.

She was already friends with Alyssa as she is in the same club of yoga with her, so it was easy with Alyssa (especially that she had told her she was bi), it was a different story with Hope. The girl was quite authoritarian because of the fame of her father, but with the help of Alyssa and great tenacity, Cat had successfully tamed Hope until last night.

"Promise that you will not tell my father?" Hope asks Cat looking up.

For one answer, Cat pushes her head to her crotch to continue what she does since a quarter of an hour.

So she will take a new picture, Cat gets a call from Gary.

"Hi Gary" she greets with her childlike voice.  
"So I guess you managed too?" he asks for confirmation.  
"Yay, so I was wondering if- wait, 'me too', what does that mean?" she asked confused.  
"You're the second person I've tested, Catarina" he simply answers smirking.  
"The second, but then" Cat realizes the hidden meaning of what he said.

Gary smiled at the other end of the phone, even if he thinks that the dark side of Freddie is charming and manipulative, and the dark side of Cat is intelligent and calculator, these two teens are still naive and easily influenced. They are two pearls for her personal project.

"You have a twin brother" Gary waiting a bit to she digests the information "and his name is Fredward Benson."

Cat has a straight face as she hears this news.

She would never have believed it possible ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for the story, I just add the part with Cat Valentine as she has not been seen much.**

 **I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story as I have some ideas ... but not for now.**


End file.
